For the Sake of an Angel
by lils in wonderland
Summary: One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel. The question is, is the Doctor truly worth Rose's inner demons? AU Fix-it Amy/Rory, TenII/Rose, Eleven/Rose, Jack/Donna, Clara/Jake


**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am borrowing from RTD's and Steven Moffat's genius. **

_My whole life I've waited for the Big Bad Wolf to knock down my door, so one day I went out into the forest to find him. Along the way I met strangers and prayed to gods that I didn't know. I did what I had to do to survive. It was only when I returned home that I realized I was the wolf._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The pain was unimaginable. It ripped through her like a knife. The jagged edge catching on her heart and pulling it apart slowly, every fiber of her being numb and clammy. The tears road down her cheeks into her hospital gown and clung to the loose fabric pulling her down. Down into a place so grim it must be hell. Surely nothing she had been through could compare to this, the loss of something that had been quite literally a part of her. She wanted to fight, to tear that woman apart into a thousand pieces and scatter them amongst the stars so when she looked out of the TARDIS doors she would remember just who had cast her into a living hell. Yet Amy could do nothing but wait, it seemed that was all she ever did. Staring blankly out the window over looking the army base, Amy made one last silent prayer to the lonely god and waited for an angel dressed like a warrior.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The sky was streaked with clouds and the road was streaked with blood. That was all that she could remember, the blood so red, so much red on her shirt, on her face, on her hands and the tears poring down her face, red from the blood just like the rain. The damn rain that landed on the road, the rain that the bus slipped on, the rain that caused the bus to go barreling into their jeep. It was the red rain that made her scream in her sleep as Rose dreamt of what had happened just hours before. The doctors rushed to her bed side to wake her, some to check her vitals, but one, a young doctor in training, Martha Jones, burst into tears and fled the room. Martha had seen Rose earlier that day when she had been driving to work. She had been stuck in traffic and was worried that she wouldn't make it to her shift on time. The van in front of her moved up slightly and then Martha could see the jeep on its side, a bloody figure kneeling in front of a body. Martha had to look away after the kneeling figure let out a blood curdling scream. That was the same sound that she had yelled when Tom died in her arms that fateful day in Kenya. It was the scream of true love lost.

That same scream that echoed through the hospital now as Martha ran down the steps and out the front door into the rain. She didn't stop running until she reached her car. Martha got in the car and began to drive, still soaking wet, Rose's scream still echoing in her head. Rose was still screaming when she finally opened her eyes to the relieved faces of the doctors. It was an hour later that the screaming subsided and the crying began, Rose almost expected red tears. These tears didn't taste like blood, they tasted like loss and made her gasp for breath. The tears were drowning her in sorrow so it was only fitting that when they ran out Rose felt somewhat better. If better can mean loosing someone twice in one day and finding out that true love never lasted because her Doctor was dead.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Amy was gone. Although not properly gone as Rose or quite as here as Martha, she was still gone. Not here safe in the TARDIS. Not with Rory. Giving birth to a child all alone. Stupid, _stupid_ Doctor! He should have known, he should have guessed. If he couldn't keep her safe then she might as be properly gone. The first face that this version of him had seen and she was almost quite possibly Rose gone but not Donna gone either but still not as near as Sarah Jane or quite as far away as Susa- "Doctor, I said what are we going to do?" Rory almost yelled at him. He supposed he had been staring at the console for a very long time. "Rory," The Doctor turned around to face him. "We will find your wife. We will find Amy, but we're going to need some help," He smiled, "And I know just where to find it!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A crying baby. A broken warrior. A bow tie. A wilting Rose. The scanner must be broken, Jack decided. It was meant to track disturbances in time that involved or would involve himself, places where the time stream had been split or was at a crossroads, deciding to meet Jack. A crying baby was normal, he or she would probably grow up to be someone who made significant choices in their future. However this particular baby had so many parallel time lines streaming off of her that she had to be part of a large event in history that could turn out several different ways. This baby was going to be part of something extremely important later in life, something that involved Jack. A broken warrior; those words had never flashed across the small computer screen in Jack's apartment before. Normally, people that Jack would meet in the next few weeks would show up on the scanner, the machine had never been so cryptic adjective used to describe this warrior also reflected the nature of his time stream. It was splintered in several places and a whole section of his timeline was ripped out, broken off. It was like someone had just erased half of this man's life and just left a giant whole in the time stream. A bow tie. How could a bow tie even have a timeline? Jack supposed the person wearing it was of relevance. Whoever they were, they would be easy to spot. A wilting Rose. As if the other three hadn't already given Jack a migraine. Not just the flower type of rose. The scanner had to be talking about Rose Tyler. The Rose that he had last seen with the Doctor in the TARDIS with Donna Noble and the Doctor's clone. A wilting Rose. Rose had to be in some sort of danger and the easiest way to find her would be to find the Doctor.

Jack glanced around at the empty apartment. In all the three months he had lived there he had never managed to unpack. Unpacking gave the illusion that one was staying. Right now the fact that almost all of his belongings were in one bag made it that much easier for Jack to gather the courage to leave. He looked back at the computer one more time and then stood up, pulled his duffel bag out from under his bed and began to stuff clothes into it. Jack slung the bag over his shoulder and surveyed the apartment one last time. Antiseptic looking kitchen in the corner, white bed with white sheets pushed up against the wall, desk clean for once; no papers, no folders, no computer, no scanner. Jack forced himself to smile, maybe their were still two doctors on board the TARDIS...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

After the small precession had left, their were two roses left on his grave. One blood red, one pink and yellow. One young and beautiful, one bloodied and bruised, battered by loss and war. One drying up in the sun, one drowning in salt water. One was cut, one was broken in half by two men that shared the same face and the same love. Both were slowly wilting. Two figures approached them, a tall man and a woman with too much make up. "Come on sweetheart it's time to go home" whispered Jackie. Pete handed her a flower. A rose. A pink and yellow rose. "So part of you will aways be here with him." Rose Tyler stood up, brushed off her knees and wiped her tear stained face on her sleeve. She gingerly took the pink and yellow rose from Pete's hand and carefully placed it right next to the red rose. "Your right Mum," She turned to face Jackie, "It is time to go home."

**Author's Note: I have no idea if I should continue with this. Review if you think I should. :) -Lils**


End file.
